battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
M14 EBR
The United States Navy Mark 14 Mod 0 Enhanced Battle Rifle (EBR) is an American selective fire military rifle chambered for the 7.62x51mm NATO cartridge with its 20 round detachable box magazine. The weapon is intended to be an upgrade for the surplus M14s by turning the outdated design into a modern battle rifle with heavy modifications. It takes the standard M14 action, replaces the 22" barrel with an 18" barrel and adds a chassis stock with a telescoping butt stock, a pistol grip, a gas lock front sight and bipod. Picatinny rails are added at 3, 6, 9 and 12 o' clock of the barrel, surrounding it and enabling attachments such as optics or other accessories to be put onto the weapon. A DC Vortex flash hider is also used to replace the standard flash suppressor. A paddle-type bolt stop/release similar to that of the M4 carbine is also added onto the rifle. The EBR stock is made up entirely of lightweight aircraft alloy, and a plastic handshield and M68 CCO are also added as standard external accessories, though they are sometimes replaced with a vertical foregrip and magnifying scope for better handling and for better use in a designated marksman role. A suppressor can be mounted on the muzzle brake, though the U.S. military did not adopt one to active service. It was originally built for use with units of the United States Naval Special Warfare Command, such as the United States Navy SEALs, though the US coast guard and United States Army are also being armed with them. The EBRs are made with the intention of carrying out both designated marksman and CQB roles in combat, making it versatile and fit for any combat mission. The M14 EBR has an effective range of approximately 500 meters, though it is extended to 800+ meters with optics. It has a fire rate of 700- 750 rounds per minute firing from the 20 round magazine. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Only available in multiplayer, the Mk14 Mod 0 Enhanced Battle Rifle is a designated marksman rifle unlocked once a player reaches level 19. The weapon fills in the gap between the assault rifles and sniper rifles, combining and striking a balance between the accuracy and damage of sniper rifles and the fire rate and magazine size of assault rifles. It is available for all classes, provided that it is unlocked first. The weapon is semi-automatic in game and uses a 10 round magazine. It is highly accurate and does high damage, but is balanced by its small capacity, and inability to utilize unlocked optics. These traits make the M14 EBR very deadly at medium and long range combat against weapons such as assault rifles and SMGs, though it is at a disadvantage in close quarters combat, however being capable of killing in 2 shots in at short ranges with magnum ammunition. M14 takes 3 shots to kill a person any range, but magnum allows it to kill in 2 shots in close quarters. In a recent video advertising the 3rd VIP Map Pack, it is shown that an 4X Scope is now mountable on the M14, indicating that optics can soon be attached to it's upper receiver. Trivia *The weapons & gadgets menu in-game stated that the weapon is unlocked at Level 21, however the weapon was unlocked at Level 19. Due to this the player was not notified when the weapon is unlocked at Level 19 and instead they were notified at Level 21. This was an accident by the developers and it has been patched. However, players who recieved the M14 at level 19 prior to the patch will still have it unlocked. *When using this weapon with the Assault class in Battlefield: Bad Company 2, it causes the player to lose their grenade launcher, which counts as one of the two gadgets for each class, and is instead replaced by C4 to compensate (the M14 EBR has no grenade launcher undermounted. The same applies for other weapons like shotguns and WWII weapons when using the Assault class). *Although fully automatic M14 EBRs do exist, most are locked on semi-automatic because of the high recoil resulting in low accuracy on fully automatic. *Even though the description of the weapon reports it as a 20-round, highly customizable rifle, the M14 in-game uses a smaller 10-round magazine and can install no scopes, grenade launchers, or suppressors. The magazine size issue is likely another 'freak accident' by the developers, though none of the 'all-kit' weapons can install attachments. *In one of the trailers showing the Squad Rush game mode, the M14 EBR was shown with an ACOG scope mounted. The retail version of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 does not allow the player to do this. DICE confirmed that usable optics on the M14 (and G3) would be overpowered. *The main menu picture of the M14 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 shows the M14 with desert camouflage, yet in game it has no camouflage. Category:Weapons of Battlefield Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2